Innocent
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Draco's trying to run away, but he can't. She's there; he can sense it. But he doesn't want her to be. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore. She shouldn't love him anymore. So why does she? COMPLETE. ONESHOT!


_**This one was going to be based on the song Innocent by Taylor Swift, but I kind of got dragged away... So it is but it isn't if you get what I mean?**_

_**I hope you like it :D **_

_**Innocent**_

He was broken, sitting alone in Kings Cross Train Station waiting for any train that could take him away, maybe one he could throw himself under.

It was the 2nd of September and hundreds of children were running around, screaming and squealing. Draco grimaced as a little ginger child smashed into him.

"Fred! Come back here!"

Draco turned away from the small boy who was stammering his apologies and continued down the walkway. He glanced around when he reached the familiar wall, checking no one was watching, and strolled through it, anxious for what he would find on the other side. He instantly cast a disillusionment charm and sneaked closer to the old train. His eyes were wide, scanning the crowds, looking for that one person.

But she wasn't there.

He looked at all of her friends - the Weasley's, the Potter's, the Longbottom's, even the Thomas' - but she was nowhere to be seen.

He just stood there, watching for a few minutes before he sighed, removed the charm, and retreated back to the wall.

He pushed his way through the crowd and threw himself back through the wall, feeling claustrophobic.

Another child bumped into him as he ran through, catching his leg. He fell forwards and landed heavily on the concrete.

He heard a light laugh from above him and looked up to see the very person he was looking for.

"I thought I was supposed to fall at your feet," she smiled. Draco leaped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Hermione, I'm so sor-" he whispered. She raised a finger to his lips.

"I know, Draco." She replied, brushing her thumb across his cheek, "I forgive you."

"You and your Gryffindor forgiveness." He muttered, smiling. She laughed again and pulled him into her arms.

"Its good for you that I'm a Gryffindor then, isn't it?" She kissed his cheek quickly and wrapped his fingers in hers, pulling him towards the Muggle Coffee Shop that they had 're-met' in.

After securing their table and ordering their usual's, they sat. Draco looked down into his cup and furrowed his brow; he couldn't understand how she could be so forgiving.

"Because I love you." She whispered, catching one of his hands in hers, "And love conquers everything."

"But I hurt you!" He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I attacked you!"

"Draco-"

"No! I don't deserve your forgiveness, Hermione!"

She sat there, staring at him, stunned. Most of the people in the shop were watching, having gotten used to seeing the couple together. Some of them were concerned as to what had happened. Hermione rubbed her fingers over the newest scar she had acquired just days before. Draco spotted the movement and moved over to kneel beside her. He rolled her sleeve up and ran his fingers over the small white line.

A tear dribbled down his chin as he kissed the line.

"I'm so sor-"

Hermione pulled his face up to kiss him and ran her fingers down his back, skimming her fingers over the scars she had made.

Draco shivered into her touch and nibbled on her bottom lip.

He pulled away quickly when he remembered where they were.

"I didn't mean t-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "For Merlin's sake, Draco, it was one scar. I've done worse to you."

"That's because I'm not as good with defense."

Hermione smiled and pushes him slightly. He got the message and scrambled back into his chair.

"It was one slip up, Draco, and it was my fault." She whispered, trying to reassure the distraught man opposite her, "I was the one who let the shield drop."

"I cast the spell-"

"Which I should have deflected!"

Draco looked down into his coffee again. Hermione sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Draco? I love you. Yes, we have our ups and downs, but we're opposites. It's expected. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. You're a Pureblood, I'm a Mudbloo-"

"Don't call yourself that." He growled.

Hermione smiled, "You're not the same person from before the war," she whispered, "You're a better person now."

"I don't deserve you."

"I'd have agreed fifteen years ago," she whispered, "But not now. Now, you're everything I want and more." Hermione stood from the chair and held a hand out to the man opposite her. He looked up and her hesitantly before taking it. Hermione smiled and pulled him into her arms.

"We may not have the healthiest relationship with the pet names and such, but we have our own relationship." She kissed him, once, "But I love it, the fire we have. It makes each day different. It makes it special." She ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair, "Can you come home now?"

Draco smiled and kissed her, taking her hand to drag her out of the station, to a hidden alley and apparating back to the Manor, his wife of ten years tightly wrapped in his arms.

_**There you go! I hope you liked it :D**_

_**Be sure to check out some of the other oneshots I've just uploaded – Starcross'd and Run Around The Rules. :D**_

_**Oh and I don't have a beta, so if anyone would be willing, please message and let me know? :D**_

_**I know it's short... but I wanted to keep it that way XD**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Auralee xx**_


End file.
